


Traitors

by Remawolf



Series: The Forbidden Woods Series [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remawolf/pseuds/Remawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had just come to grips with the reality that not only were Wolves really everything the myths had said, but their Alpha seemed to have quite a shine on him. Now he was seeing the darker, dangerous side. Coyotes, or Scavengers as the Wolves called them, had already attacked him once. Now he had to balance the growing danger with his growing attraction to the Alpha Wolf. As if High School wasn't hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was sick when I wrote the last half of this and I'm still sick. If it kinda sucks I beg your forgiveness and ask that you stick with me! I promise the next one will be epic.

Stiles woke to the sound of people talking and the smell of bacon. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He blinked to try to clear his eyes of sleep as he looked around the room. He was in Isaac’s living room, having fallen asleep on the couch the night before. The memory of watching Isaac getting patched up from his fight with the coyote’s flashed through his mind and he cringed. The cut hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought in the woods, but there was still a lot of blood. Peter had patched him up with some sort of paste he’d mixed together. Peter had told him it was a traditional medicine made by one of their shaman allies. Stiles helped wrap a bandage around Isaac once his friend had shifted to his wolf form. A form he was still in now.

Stiles looked down at the large sleeping wolf where he lay on the floor by the couch. He reached down and stroked Isaac’s head. Isaac looked up at him with his beautiful golden eyes and Stiles smiled sleepily.

“You shouldn’t be on the floor. You should be in bed resting,” Stiles said softly. He knew Isaac hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep as it had just been he and Derek talking. Isaac huffed and crawled up onto the couch. Stiles rolled onto his side quickly and let out a soft “oof” as the massive wolf leaned against him. “You are not a lap dog,” he huffed and tried to shift a bit more to Isaac more room.

Stiles settled with one arm draped over Isaac by his front legs. Isaac had turned on his side so his injured flank was up. Stiles was careful not to touch the ace bandage as he stroked his friend’s fur. He remembered how Isaac had been more worried about Stiles than he had been himself. He felt like he needed to keep apologizing for what had happened. Even after he, Derek and Peter had assured him that it wasn’t his fault, Isaac still felt unease. He seemed like he was used to being blamed for everything that went wrong and was waiting for someone to punish him. Stiles didn’t think Derek or Peter the sort to do that, so he wondered who had conditioned Isaac to react that way. He suspected that was why he’d woke to find his friend guarding the couch.

He laid there with Isaac until he was certain his friend had settled before shifting to get up. Isaac lifted his head and looked at him. Stiles reached down and rubbed one of his ears.

“Uh uh, you rest. Stay,” he smirked Isaac snorted and laid his head back down. “Good boy.”

He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back to work out the kinks. The voices grew louder as drew closer to the kitchen. He poked his head in and saw Derek and Peter talking. It was a good size kitchen and looked like it had been transplanted right out of a Better Homes & Garden magazine; he doubted it got used very much. It was all cream with black counters, appliances and hardware. The black marble counter wrapped around to serve as a breakfast island and had three stools nestled under the lip. There was also a good size island in the middle that was covered with various breakfast paraphernalia. Derek was sitting on one of the breakfast stools and Peter was by the stove. Stiles could now see the bacon sizzling in the frying pan that he’d been smelling.

“So you do cook your food,” Stiles smirked as slipped inside.

“Only when we don’t want to freak out humans,” Peter grinned. “But if you’d prefer yours raw-”

“No, no I’m good. Though I don’t know if you cooked enough,” he said and nodded to mound of cooked bacon on a nearby plate.

“We like meat,” he laughed.

Stiles moved over to the breakfast bar and sat on the still beside Derek. He thought back to the night before and tried not to blush. They’d ended up talking, just the two of them; until Stiles had fallen asleep on the couch. He had the vague memory of Derek covering him with a blanket and stay close by. Stile had tried to get Derek to tell him about the coyotes and what was going on, but Derek had just shaken his head and promised to tell him later. So they’d found inane things to talk about; like the fact that Derek did in fact have a car and was having it sent down from where he’d had it stored. A car wasn’t a very practical mode of transportation at times when crossing their vast territory. But, as it looked like he would be there longer than planned, he would need it.

Stiles realized he was staring at Derek and quickly turned his attention to Peter. “So what were you two talking about?”

“I’m leaving for a little while,” Peter said and added the newly cooked bacon to the pile. “We’re expected further north soon, but what with last night it’s better if we stay here. We need to find out why the Scavengers are here instead of more easily accessible parts of our territory. So, I need to travel and get word to our pack and allies.”

“Allies?”

“Humans that know about us and work with us. You’re going to contact the local Hunter?” Peter asked Derek.

“Tomorrow if not today,” he nodded.

“Today would be better.”

“I’m going to the Shaman today, so it depends on how much he talks.”

“Ah, true.”

“Wait, what? Hunter and a Shaman? I mean, I get the shaman but a hunter?” Stiles frowned.

“Not that sort of hunter,” Derek said.

“What other kind of hunter is there but the guys in camo shooting Bambi?”

“There’s more that goes bump in the night than us,” Peter said.

“Yeah, I’m getting that,” Stiles sighed and rubbed his face.

“You okay with scrambled eggs?” Peter asked as he cracked about a dozen eggs into a bowl.

“Uh...yeah.” The whole morning was so odd it was hard to imagine it was really happening. But then the same could be said about the past few weeks. He jumped and nearly fell off the stool when his pocket started to vibrate. Derek and Peter both gave him an odd look as he pulled out his phone. “Sorry.”

He looked at the caller id and sighed. It was Scott. He thought about not answering, but he wasn’t that sort of friend. “Morning Scott. What? No I haven’t talked to Allison yet. Because I’ve been kinda busy. Dude, I don’t know,” he grumbled and slid off the stool. He excused himself and stepped out onto the back porch. “I don’t know, probably Monday. I’m not going over to her house! Because you’re not that close and it would be weird. Besides, I’m about to have breakfast. Scott...Scott...Scott would you shut up for a minute?”

He heard the sliding glass door open and close behind him. A moment later there was a warm presence behind him and arms slowly wrapped around him. He turned his head enough and saw it was Derek, not that he really thought it would be anyone else. “Because my life does not revolve around you, that’s why. Seriously? That’s-Scott, don’t even think about threatening that.” With Derek pressed that close he actually felt the growl that bubbled out of him. “Simple. Just because he didn’t eat you yesterday doesn’t mean he won’t today; that’s why.” Stiles found himself leaning back against Derek. “I’ll meet you later and we can talk, alright? I told you, I’m about to have breakfast. Okay, I’ll call you later. Bye.” He let out a long breath and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

“Sorry,” Stiles said softly. “I promise he’s not always such an ass.”

Derek just huffed and leaned his head against Stiles’. Stiles closed his eyes and slid his hands over Derek’s arms. In that quiet moment he could almost make himself believe that there wasn’t a world of weirdness going on around him; that he wasn’t fighting with his best friend. Sure, he still didn’t know what was going on with him and Derek; he could figure that out later.  For right now he could just...be.

"You didn't need to come out here, but thanks."

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. Stiles was starting to understand that words weren't Derek's default reaction. He supposed it made sense as wolves didn't actually talk. Well, not in their wolf form at least. She smiled softly as Derek started to nuzzle him.

"He smells like you already," Peter said as he poked his head outside. "Stop marking him and come eat."

"Wait, what now?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing," Derek said and tugged him towards the door.

"Ah, puppy love," Peter smirked.  

Derek growled and shoved his uncle back inside before following. Stiles thought back to the time he'd found Derek in his room and how his bed had smelled like him. His first thought then was that Derek had rolled around on it. Had he really been scent marking him? The smell of breakfast filled his nose and he decided to listen to his growling stomach and deal with the other thing later. He stepped back into the house and saw Derek carrying a large plate of food to the living room. He frowned and looked over at Peter.

"He's taking Isaac some food," Peter supplied and handed him a plate. "Eat up."

"Thanks," he said and got some eggs and bacon. "Did you guys find the coyotes last night?"

"No, but we were able to follow their trail longer this time. It's possible they're running out of the magic that hides them from us."

"Still no idea why they're here?"

"No, but we'll figure it out. We'll find them and we'll stop them."

"You sound pretty sure."

Peter was quiet for a moment and Stiles wondered if he'd pushed too far. He watched Peter as he added eggs to his plate. "I made a promise to my nephew," he said in the sort of calm, serious voice that sent chills down his spine. Peter looked up at him with bright gold eyes and in that moment Stiles knew he never wanted to end up on Peter's bad side.

"Okay then. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't want you involved," Derek said as he came back.

"Um, yeah, too late on that one."

"You could have been killed last night."

"All true, but I don't think my staying out of it now will stop that from happening again. Just saying, it's like the mob. Once you're in, you're in."

Peter let out a snort of a laugh and Derek growled at him. "What?" Peter smirked. "I like your human."

"Listen, I promise not to go out to the woods alone with a pocket full of snausages. But I'm not going to stop helping the people I care about. Even when those people are wolves that are the size of small bears."

"Rawr."

Stiles blinked and looked at Peter who'd made the noise. Peter grinned which just made Stiles burst out laughing. And that was how the rest of breakfast went. Now more talk about who would or wouldn't do something. Just a group of friends having breakfast and enjoying each other's company. Stiles and Peter did most of the talking and Stiles even caught Derek grinning now and then. Stiles went into the living room after breakfast to check on Isaac. He was still on the couch and seemed to be sleeping. He lifted his massive furry head when Stiles got close though.

"Hey fluffy. I'm going to call my dad and have him pick me up. I told Derek if he's going to be out today to bring you to my place so you won't be alone." Isaac leaned forward and licked his hand. Stiles smiled and knelt in front of him. "Yeah, yeah I know. Want me to turn the TV on for you? Which, I gotta say, I think it's hilarious you have a TV but no car."

Isaac huffed and lay back down. Stiles smiles softly and stroked his friend's neck softly Isaac relaxed at that and closed his eyes.

"Good boy," Stiles said gently. He settled into a more comfortable spot and watched TV until his dad came to get him.

 

~*~

 

The little bell above the door chimed as Derek stepped through. He didn’t like visiting the shaman at his place of business. The smell of antiseptic and sounds of animals was always unnerving.

“Sorry, we’re not actually open yet,” Dr. Deaton said as he came into the front office. “Oh, hello Derek. It is good to see you. I wasn’t sure if I would this Season.”

“Things have been...hectic.”

“I see. Is everything alright?”

Derek filled him in on the Scavengers and the attack the night before.

“Is Isaac alright?”

“Yes, he’s healing quickly.”

“Good, good. I will check on him later today, if you wish.”

“Thank you. Do you know of anything that could hide the Scavengers from us?”

“There are certain things could mask their smell, yes. But even that can be detected if you know what to look for. Hiding their tracks so perfectly, however, is something different altogether. There should be some sort of visible trace. I will have to look into that more fully. Could you take me to a location where you recently lost them?”

“I’ll have someone take you out when you’re ready.”

“Excellent. I will contact a few people that I think might be useful in this.” Dr. Deaton tilted his head and studied Derek for a moment. “I know this must be...difficult for you considering your past dealings with the coyotes.”

“They killed my family. They left my sister in pieces. It’s a bit more than difficult, shaman.”

“Yes. Of course. And then the attack on young Isaac and...what did you say the human’s name was?”

“Stiles.”

“Ah yes. The Sheriff's son. Interesting.”

“I’ll be staying here until this is taken care of. Contact me when you have something?”

“Of course,” he said with a small incline of his head.

“My favorite Hunter sent word he’d moved back recently. I going to see him later, is there anything I should tell him?”

“Not as yet. You do know he returned with a family.”

“Yes, he had them while he was away. I haven’t met them. It never stopped him from helping us.”

“I do not doubt his loyalty to you. I merely wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation.”

“His sister hasn’t come back, has she?”

“No. No she has not returned since that night. Do you still blame her?”

“She was supposed to be with my sister, but she failed to save her when the Scavengers attacked.”

“She said they were separated in the woods,” the vet supplied. Derek scowled and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “I only suggest that perhaps the time for redemption has arrived. If the coyotes are planning something, you will need all the help you can get.”

“I’ll talk to the Hunter about it,” he growled.

“Good. Why don’t you come back to my office? I’ve got some ointment that will minimize any bruising and scarring for Isaac.”

Derek nodded and followed him back.

 

Thankfully the shaman hadn't kept Derek for too long so he was able to track the Hunter down. He had his address, but had yet to visit. Derek had seen the Hunter from time to time in the past few years, but nothing like the regular basis he had before the Hunter had left. It was a pity that he had to see his friend for such a dark reason. He rapped his knuckles against the front door and waited. He frowned as he heard lighter footsteps hurrying to the door and smelled someone strangely familiar.

Allison blinked as she opened the door and offered Derek a confused smile. "Hi. Derek, right? Isaac's cousin? Um...if you're looking for him or Stiles they're not here."

"No I-"

"Derek!" Chris Argent smiled as he walked up behind his daughter. Derek smiled back at his friend. It was good to see him.

"Dad, you know him?"

"Yes, Derek and I met when I used to live here. He's one of the guides I worked with when I'd leave town on jobs."

Derek remembered Chris saying he told his family that he was a hunting and fishing guide for an elite clientele. It took him around the world on trips. Which was true, in a manner of speaking.

"Honey why don't you go help your mom with dinner?" Chris suggested. Allison nodded and slipped away. "Come on in," he said and stepped aside. Derek moved inside and looked around the house. He could smell another woman in the house, most likely Chris' wife. "I take it this isn't a social call."

"No."

"Ah. Let's go to my office," he said and led Derek through the house.

The office was rather benign on the surface. Maps and books on various locations around the world. There were a few photographs of some of Chris’ legitimate guide trips and several bookcases filled to the brim. He shut the door behind them and gestured for Derek to sit in one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

“I’m going to guess you’re here about the rumors I’ve been hearing,” he said as he sat opposite Derek.

“What rumors?”

“That some coyotes got past the perimeter and are somewhere in the territory.”

“They’re here,” Derek growled.

“Here?” Chris frowned and leaned forward. “You’re sure?”

“They attacked Isaac and a human under our protection last night.”

“Are they alright?”

“Isaac is healing. The human is only bruised.”

“There’s some other hunters nearby I can call in and we can track them down. Though I’m guessing there’s a problem with that if you haven’t tracked them already.”

Derek growled again and told Chris everything they knew, and what they suspected.

“They can’t be hiding in the woods. Even if you can’t track them there’d be other signs. Like game missing or running from normal locations. So they have to be in the city. I’ll round up the other hunters nearby and we’ll start looking. Increasing our numbers can only help. And if I were you, I’d keep a close eye on Stiles. It doesn’t make sense for the coyotes to track him through town for no reason, or to jump them in the woods.”

“I should make him stay away...” Derek sighed.

“That’s your choice, but I don’t think it will do any good.”

“Why?” Derek frowned.

“Seems to me they already know he’s important to you and the others in some way. Pushing him away isn’t going to keep him safe now, just more vulnerable. You might also consider reading the Sheriff in on the truth now. He’s a good man.”

“Everyone’s just full of suggestions today,” he grumbled.

“Derek, I’m just trying to give you the best advice possible,” he said calmly.

“I know...”

“Who else - wait, let me guess. Doc Deaton?” Derek nodded and Chris let out a soft breath, leaning back in his chair. “And what did our neighborhood witch doctor suggest to you?”

“That I let you bring Kate back.”

The sentence hung in the air like a physical thing. Chris seemed to be weighing his words which Derek appreciated. Chris and his family had worked for the wolves faithfully for centuries.

“She feels horrible for what happened, and I know she would help if we asked. But I won’t ask you to let her come back. I understand why you did it.”

Derek nodded and got up. He started towards the office door and heard Chris stand to follow. Derek stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Call the Hunters. And call your sister.”

 

~*~

 

Stiles felt odd going to school without Isaac. They’d decided before Stiles left the day before that Isaac needed one more day of rest. And it wasn’t like anything was going to happen at the school with everyone around. And while Stiles full heartedly agreed, it still felt strange not having his friend riding in the jeep beside him. He made a mental note as he got out of his jeep to go to all of Isaac’s classes and pick up homework for him.

“Hey Stiles,” Matt said.

Stiles jumped with surprise and turned to see Matt standing behind him. “Jesus, man. What are you? A cat? Make some noise when you walk.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled.

Stiles slung his bag over his shoulder and locked up the jeep. “Guess you’re starting this week.”

“Yeah, we figured it was best for me to just jump right in there. I’m supposed to go to the office to check in, can you show me where it is?” he smiled.

The smile seemed honest enough, but there was something about it that put Stiles off. He thought it might be all of Matt’s pearly whites. It reminded him of a dog baring it’s teeth. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks. Did you find everything you were looking for in the library?” he asked as they started towards the school.

“Huh? Oh, no. Not so much.”

“That’s too bad. I’m sure if you keep digging you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

“Uh...”

“Stiles!” Scott called and jogged over to them. “Hey. Did you-”

“For the last time, no. I’ll do it today.”

“Oh...okay,” Scott said and put on his best kicked puppy look. After seeing actual wolves give him that look, Scott’s just paled in comparison. “So um...who’s your friend?”

“I’m Matt,” he said with his best disarming smiled and held his hand out to Scott. “Just starting today.”

“Oh, cool. Well welcome,” Scott smiled. “Where’s Isaac?” His voice took on a bit of a tone as he said Isaac’s name.

Stiles frowned. “He’s not feeling well today.” His frown deepened as the knowledge seemed to perk Scott up a bit. “Anyway, I told Matt I’d show him to the office.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Scott smiled.

Stiles gestured ahead of them and led the way. He listened to Scott and Matt as they talked about being new in school and such. Sometimes it was easy for Stiles to forget that he hadn't grown up with Scott. They’d grown so close so fast; and it seemed they could grow apart just as quickly. Wow...that was depressing.

“Okay, so here’s the office. Guess I’ll see you around,” Stiles said.

“Thanks,” Matt smiled and went into the office.

“You okay?” Scott frowned.

“Lot on my mind,” he shrugged and started down the hall.

“I bet. I mean...I can’t believe all those stories we grew up hearing are true. Shouldn’t you be more freaked out about it?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’ve had a little more time to deal with it than you. And it is what it is. What’s the use of having a nutty over it? Not gonna make it not true. Besides, they’ve been really good to me. And Derek-” Stiles stopped as he realized Scott was no longer paying attention to him. His friend was gazing down the hall longingly. Stiles followed his gaze and sighed. There, standing with Lydia by their lockers was Allison. “Seriously? You have the attention span of a gnat.” He shook his head and started to walk towards the girls. He heard Scott say something about being a great friend, and he thought of how the same couldn’t be said about Scott. Lydia beamed as Stiles joined them and Allison gave him a soft smile.

“You’re not coming over to try and convince me to take Scott back, are you?” Allison asked.

“How about I try that later and for now we just pretend like I am?”

“Still mad at him too, huh?”

“The loathing betrayal I felt has simmered to an annoyed indifference.”

Both girls chuckled at that. “Oh, hey I saw your friend Derek yesterday. He came to my house.”

“He what?” Stiles blinked.

“Yeah, at first I thought he was looking for you or Isaac but he came to see my dad.”

“Your dad?” Lydia chimed in.

“Yeah, dad said he knew Derek from when he used to live here. And I guess they’ve done some guide tours together.”

“Guide tours?” Stiles asked. He had the sudden image of Derek in a Boy Scout leader uniform and tried not to laugh.

“My dad does these wilderness tours all around the world. Shows people how to live off the land, or the best places to climb. He also does some hunting and fishing trips.”

Hunting? Could Allison's dad be the hunter Peter and Derek had mentioned? Why else would Derek have gone to see Mr. Argent? If he was the Hunter the did Allison know about the wolves? No, no she'd had to ask about the Season of the Wolf. Unless that was a clever rouse. But then why bring it up at all? He blinked as Lydia wave her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I asked where Isaac was," Lydia said. "You two have been joined at the hip for weeks."

"Oh...he's not feeling really well today," Stiles said and tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Aww, I hope he's okay!"

"Is he sick?" Allison asked.

"He got a little banged up over the weekend. Took a pretty hard hit."

"I didn't think you had practice this weekend," Allison frowned.

Stiles was saved by the warning bell. The three of them started off to their respective classes. He focused on classes and tried not to think about Isaac, Derek or the coyotes. It was made easier due the new stalker he picked up. He didn't know what it was, but he ran into Matt after every class. He didn't seem to have any classes with guy, and yet there he was in the hall...waiting. Well okay, not waiting. But he was there. He didn't even see Scott and Isaac that much in the halls unless he tried. Plus Matt seemed to find a reason to walk with him each time. Which was weird because, as said, he didn't have any classes with Matt.

Nothing seemed to shake the guy, either. Stiles even tried to fake which class he was going to by going into one class, waiting until Matt was gone, then going to his actual class. But nope, there he was afterwards...lurking. Everyone seemed to like him at lunch, and he was all smiles. Stiles still couldn't I point what it was that raised his hackles about the guy...but it was something. It was almost like he was trying too hard. Like there was some underlying fakeness to his guy next door demeanor. And why did Matt seem to have such a hard on for him?

"Stiles can I talk to you?" Allison asked as they started out the parking lot after school.

"Sure." She asked just in time too. He could see Matt weaving his way through the throng of people trying to get to him.

"Are you really not mad at Scott anymore?"

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. "Honestly? I've got more important things to worry about than my best friend getting drunk after a fight with his girlfriend which then made him kiss the girl I've had a crush on since before puberty." He looked over at her and winced at the hurt look on her face. "What were you fighting about anyway?"

"He was freaking out about me and Jackson. But we're just friends. And then he goes and kisses..." she shook her head.

"Lydia's your best friend. Why aren't you mad at her?"

"She was so drunk she didn't know who she was kissing. She didn't even remember it the next day."

"So you forgive her for being drunk and stupid, but not Scott? Just saying."

Allison let out a heavy sigh and hooked her arm with his. "You're a good friend, Stiles."

"Yeah, that's why I get all the chicks."

They stepped outside and froze at the sight. Derek was parked in front of the school and leaning against a shiny black camaro. He was dressed in his usual black and had his hands tucked into his pockets. Stiles had a very strong urge to climb him like a tree. He hardly noticed that Derek was talking to Mr. Argent. Allison smirked and leaned in to whisper against his ear.

"Are you sure it's all the chicks you want to get?" She kissed his cheek and hurried down to her dad.

Derek looked up and smiled at Stiles. Stiles wasn't even sure how he got there, but he was suddenly standing in front of the Alpha Wolf.

"Hey."

"Hi," Derek smiled. He reached up and brushed his thumb over Stiles' cheek, right where Allison kissed him. That made Stiles shiver as he realized he was replacing Allison's scent with his own.

"Nice car."

"Thanks."

"I'd ask for a ride, but I've got my jeep."

"I'll follow you home. You can leave it and come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Derek shrugged.

"Derek, I'll talk to you later," Chris said and led Allison off.

"Is he the Hunter?" Stiles whispered.

"I'll tell you once you're in my car." He leaned down and brushed his nose along Stiles' ear. "We need to talk."

Stiles' knees went weak and he gripped Derek's arm to keep his balance. "Yeah...yeah talk," he nodded and licked his suddenly dry lips. Derek watched the path his tongue took with a growing interest. This close he could feel the deep rumbling growl coming from Derek. Stiles stepped back before he did anything embarrassing and started towards his jeep. He was almost to his jeep when he heard someone call his name.

“Stiles!” Lydia called as she hurried over to him.

Stiles stopped and look down at his own personal red haired siren. “Hey Lydia.”

“Hi. Do you think you can give me a lift home? Jackson’s doing something with Danny so I’m a bit stranded.”

“Um...well I actually have plans,” he said and looked back at Derek who was just slipping into his car.

Lydia followed his gaze. “Oh, were you supposed to be following him someplace?”

“No, he’s actually following me home so I can drop off my jeep. You know what, it’s okay. I’ll drop you off first and then head home,” he smiled.

Lydia beamed and kissed his cheek. “You’re a lifesaver.” She bounced, literally bounced over to his jeep and climbed inside.

Stiles chanced one more glance over at Derek who was now looking at him very confused. And he could swear he could hear Derek growling from all the way over there. He only hoped Derek’s wolf ears had picked up their conversation so he knew what was happening. He got into his jeep and led them out of the parking lot.

“So, what’s going on with you and Isaac’s hot cousin?” Lydia smirked.

“Honestly...I’m not sure.”

“Do you like him?”

“Oh yeah,” he stressed. “But it’s kinda complicated. And I still like y-”

“Stiles,” she interrupted. “You don’t need to finish that sentence. I know. But...you know it’s Jackson for me, right? It’s always going to be.”

“I...I know,” he said in a slightly deflated voice. “Letting go of your first crush is never easy, though. Especially for as long as I’ve been holding the torch. Olympic torch bearers have nothing on me.”

Lydia chuckled at that. “And I think it’s really sweet. I do. And I’m sorry I’ve been so oblivious to it and have been...well a bitch about it. I’ve seen how good a friend you are to Scott and Allison and you deserve better than that. And like I said the other day, I’d like to be your friend too.”

“You are my friend.”

She gave him a warm smile for that. “Well then I’d like to be a better friend. So let’s start with you telling me about Derek. Getting drunk and making out with the wrong guy aside, I’m actually really good at relationship advice.”

Stiles smiled at that. He’d already decided he needed to move on from his feeling with Lydia. And while he would never have her as his girlfriend, having her as a friend might just be better.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well...does he like you?”

“Yeah...yeah you could say that.”

“Well that’s the difficult part out of the way. Have you guys done anything?”

“We kissed at your party. And then again the other night. Mostly it’s been flirting but not even a lot of that. It’s complicated. He’s got a lot of...family stuff going on right now. A lot on his mind.”

“Isaac’s dad isn’t back, is he?”

“No. Wait, you know Isaac’s dad?”

“Not know, more know of. He left a few years ago. Well, more like run out of town. I remember Jackson telling me about it.”

Stiles guessed it would make sense that Jackson would know something about Isaac’s past since they’d both been on the team longer. “Why did he get run out of town?”

“He beat Isaac.”

“He what?!”

“That’s what Jackson said. Isaac came in a few times with black eyes and a broken arm. I don’t know the whole story, but one day his father was gone and Isaac was emancipated.”

“I didn’t know. I mean, I know his dad was gone and he’s got other family in town...” Stiles wasn’t sure if it was really his father beating him or something more wolf related, like his current injury. Though it would explain why his father was gone. “He said something about his dad not being with them anymore, and I just thought he’d died.”

“Well if it’s not Mr. Lahey being back what sort of family stuff is going on?”

“I don’t think I should talk about it. They’re kinda private.”

“Okay. Well that stuff aside, if you like him you should go for it. He’s hot.”

Stiles let out a bark of a laugh at that. “True.” Part of him wished he could tell her what was really going on. It would be nice to talk to someone about it, and right now he didn’t really have anyone. Sure, maybe he could talk to Isaac but that might be weird with it being about his cousin. Then again, being wolves they didn’t really react to things the same way. Though they did an excellent job mimicking human. They reached her house and he pulled into the drive but left the jeep idling. He didn’t want Derek to think they were staying. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Derek pull up to the curb and wait.

“Thanks for the ride,” she smiled and grabbed her bag.

“Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek again. He noticed how nice it felt, but he didn’t get the same reaction he did when Derek kissed him. Maybe he had moved on more than he thought. She hopped out of the jeep, waved to Derek, and went into her house.

Stiles let out a breath and backed out of the drive. He looked back to make sure Derek was following before heading to his house. He thought over what Lydia had said on his way home. He wondered if she’d still say the same thing if she knew about the wolves, the coyotes, and all the weirdness. The way he saw it was there would always be something going on, so you should live your life. If losing his mother had taught him anything it was that you never knew how long you’d have with someone. Even if there weren’t crazed coyotes after you, life could always think of another way to hurt the people you love. He pulled into his driveway and tried to push away all the despairing thoughts. He gestured to Derek for him to wait as he got out of his jeep and ran inside to drop off his things. Derek was still there in his car when he came back out so he hurried over and climbed in.

“Sorry. Couldn’t say no to a damsel in distress,” Stiles smiled. The smile faltered as he saw Derek’s jaw clench. There was also the fact that Derek didn’t look at him as he drove them off. Or say anything. “So...did you decide where we’re going?” Still nothing. Stiles looked out the window and realized they were heading towards one of the towns many parks. After a few minutes and Derek Still hadn’t said anything Stiles started to get nervous. “Change your mind about not eating me?”

“Do you want her still?” Derek asked in a low, growling voice.

They question was so random that it took Stiles a minute to realize what he was asking. “Lydia? Um...sorta?”

Derek growled a little louder.

“I mean she’s hot, and I’m a guy. Then there’s the fact I’ve had a thing for her for a long time.” He suppressed a smirk as Derek’s growl got louder. Derek was jealous. Stiles couldn’t really remember anyone being jealous about him. At least not in this respect. Scott was getting jealous of the time he spent with Isaac, but that was different.

Derek pulled them into one of the lakeside parks and parked. This time of year it was relatively empty. Which really just made Stiles think about getting devoured without witnesses. Stiles watched as Derek gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and Stiles could hear it start to creak. Jesus, how strong was he? Stiles reached out slowly and placed his hand over Derek’s.

“I gave her a ride because she’s my friend,” he said softly. He reached out with his other hand and gently stroked Derek’s head as you would an animal. Derek relaxed almost instantly and leaned into the touch. “Are you really jealous?”

“I don’t like you smelling like others,” he growled.

“Huh?”

“You had Allison’s scent on you before. Now hers.”

“What are you talking about? Because I was near them? Cause I gotta warn you, I’ll be around them again.”

“No, here,” he said and brushed his fingers over Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles swallowed and licked his dry lips. “From the kiss?”

Derek nodded and curled his fingers a bit. Stiles remembered how after Allison had kissed his cheek Derek seemed like he was trying to rub it off. Maybe he really was doing that.

“If it means you touch me like this, I won’t promise to not let them do it again,” Stiles smirked. “But I guess you’d rather I just smell like me.”

“I’d rather you smell like me,” he growled.

Stiles licked his lips again only this time he caught Derek following it’s path along his lips. So he did it again, but slower. Derek growled again and his eyes turned red. The camaro interior felt a lot smaller all of sudden. The air felt a little thicker, warmer.

“Oh yeah? That why you rolled around on my bed? So it would smell like you?”

“I have to mark what’s mine.”

Stiles blinked and before he could respond Derek’s lips were pressed against his. It wasn’t tentative like their first kiss, or as fierce as when Derek had been frightened after the attack. This kiss was possessive. It was passionate and demanding all at once. Derek’s fingers slid against the back of Stiles’ head to keep him still, letting Derek control the kiss. His lips were so hot Stiles thought there should be steam rolling off them. Derek’s tongue brushed across Stiles’ lips before slowly gliding past them. He curled his tongue along Stiles’ until he coaxed it into his own. Stiles’ eyes flew open as he felt the sharp point of Derek’s fangs. Derek held him still and looked at him with his bright glowing eyes.

“I won’t hurt you,” Derek breathed. He dipped his head and nuzzled along Stiles’ jaw. “I’ll never hurt you.”

Stiles shivered and tilted his head to the side for Derek. A low rumbling growl filled the space between them and Stiles somehow knew it was a sound of pleasure. He shivered and slid his hand to the base of Derek’s neck.

"I know," Stiles whispered.

He heard the click of Derek's seatbelt release then felt it brush past him as it slid off Derek and away. Derek could lean closer to him now that he wasn't as encumbered. He nuzzled Stiles' neck gently, brushing his lips along his skin where ever he could. He nibbled now and then and Stiles could feel the brush of his fangs but never for very long. Stiles turned his head and caught Derek's lips with his own. He controlled the kiss this time, showing Derek he held just as much desire in him as the wolf had. Derek growled again, but it was a hungry sort of sound. Stiles leaned in closer, but pulled back as his own seatbelt hit his throat at an unpleasant angle. Derek snarled at the interruption and jerked the belt om it's buckle. Stiles chuckled and slid his hand along Derek's thigh.

"Careful, you'll hurt your car."

"Screw the car," Derek growled and claimed Stiles' mouth again.

It was Stiles' turn to make a needful, hungry sound. It had been a while since he'd made out with anyone and that was nothing compared to this. The things Derek did to him, the way he could make him feel in just one kiss. It was like a drug and Stiles just wanted more. He tried to press closer but the gear shift got in the way. Derek seemed oblivious to Stiles' difficulties as he was far too busy exploring every inch of Stiles' mouth with his ever so talented tongue. The air around them felt even warmer now and every breath was filled with warm, earthy smell that was Derek. It was like he had his own aromatic aphrodisiac and Stiles just wanted more. He heard a low repetitive humming noise and he was so distracted by the taste and feel of Derek that he didn't realize at first where the sound was coming from. It wasn't until Derek pulled away and jerked a phone from his pocket that he realized the humming but have been the phone ringing on vibrate? Wait, when did he get a phone?

"What?" Derek snarled into the phone. Stiles could hear the voice on the other end of the phone just enough to tell it was a man calling. "She must have been close." He grumbled. "No. I'll be there." He hit end on the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked. It was taking all his strength not to haul him back and start kissing him again.

"I have to go."

"Oh...seriously?" He knew he sounded a little annoyed and perhaps even a bit petulant but...seriously?

"I don't want to, but I have to. I'll take you home."

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into his seat. He shifted his hips a bit and tried to adjust into a more comfortable position. He was lucky his jeans weren't any tighter...

Derek leaned over and gave him an apologetic lick on the neck before starting the car and backing out of the parking spot. The mood was pretty well shot, but Stiles didn't regret a second of it. He even leaned over a couple of times and kissed the corner of Derek's mouth.

"I'll make this up to you," Derek smiled softly.

"Oh I'll hold you to that."

They pulled up to Stiles' house and Derek pulled him over for a slow, deep kiss. "I'll come by later if I can."

"I'll leave the window open," he smirked. He got out of the car and heard Lydia calling out to him for the second time that day.

"Stiles!" she said as she came up to the car. "Hey Derek." Derek all but growled at her. "Easy tiger. I just want your boy toy for his books."

"Huh?" Stiles frowned.

"You checked out a book I need. I was hoping I could borrow it for a day or two."

"Oh, sure. Come on in." Stiles winked at Derek just to poke at his jealousy and led Lydia into the house. "Which book did you want?"

"Oh we'll get to that. How about you tell me why your lips are all kiss swollen?" she smirked.

"What?" he squeaked and rubbed at his mouth.

"You look like you made out with a Hoover. Was he good?"

"Insanely so," he blushed and led her up the stairs.

"Hot," she chuckled. "He looks like he could devour you and you'd thank him for the privilege."

"Pretty much. Come on, I left everything in he-" He opened the door to his bedroom and had a split second to realize Isaac was not only asleep on his bed; he was in his wolf form.

"Oh my god!" Lydia yelled.

Isaac woke and jumped up growling.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Stiles yelled as he hurried between the two of them. He held his arms out just in a futile attempt to keep either of them from doing something stupid. "No one is eating anyone and no one is screaming, got it?"

Lydia's eyes were wide and she had her hand over her mouth. She nodded mutely and inched into the room. Isaac stopped growling and slowly laid back down on the bed. He still looked alert and ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

"Is that a..."

"Yes, it's really a Wolf," Stiles nodded.

"Why is there a Wolf in your bedroom?"

"That is a very good question..." He looked over at Isaac. "Why is there a wolf in my bedroom?"

Isaac gave him his "you're stupid" look. Right, he couldn't talk in that form. Not that a talking wolf would easy the situation.

"Well...the truth is..." Stiles lowered his arms and looked at Lydia. "You see, I've always wanted a dog."

Now Lydia was giving him the same look Isaac had. Isaac, on the other hand let out a snort that sounded an awful like a laugh.

"You were telling the truth the other day at lunch when you'd said you'd seen some of the wolves, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I was."

"Okay...is he...um...dangerous?"

"He can be," Stiles said and moved over to sit on the bed by his friend. He stroked his head and smiled softly. "But he's also a very good friend."

"This is...wow...okay." She moved over to his computer chair and sat down. "So...how much of the mythology is true and how much is fake?"

"I don't really know how much I can tell you. I mean I can tell you a lot, but I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you." Isaac looked up at him and huffed. "Yeah I haven't learned to speak Wolf yet, so that's not helpful."

"Stiles this is...amazing."

"Yeah...but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. They like their privacy. They like being ghosts. A mix of myth and reality. And there's other things...dangerous things and it would be better for everyone if you didn't say anything."

"Considering all I know right now is that the Wolves are real and that at least one of them likes you, I don't really have a lot to tell anyone. But I promise I won't tell. Not even Jackson. Not that he'd believe me."

Isaac huffed and nudged Stiles' side with his head then nodded to Lydia.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want D-...your Alpha pissed off at me."

Isaac nodded.

Stiles let out a slow breath and looked at Lydia. He didn't know why Isaac was letting him tell Lydia, but it was possibly an answered prayer. He did want someone else to talk to. An outsider like him that would understand where he was coming from.

"Lydia...remember that day you mentioned that Wolves could change into humans? Well...it's true. This...is Isaac."

Lydia blinked and looked from Stiles to Isaac and back to Stiles. "What? But...then why..."

"Why does he look like this right now? He got hurt this weekend and he heals faster in his real form. His wolf form."

"Can I?" she asked and reached her hand out.

Stiles looked down at Isaac who nodded. Lydia got up and moved over to them slowly. She knelt down beside them bed and slowly stroked his head.

"You're so soft," she breathed in an amazed voice. Isaac huffed and leaned into her hand. "How did he get hurt?"

"We were attacked by...well we were attacked. I can't...I really need to check with their Alpha about how much I can tell you. But I promise I'll tell you."

"It's okay, Stiles. I get it."

He blinked and realized that unlike Scott and his tirade of questions when he had found out, Lydia really hadn't asked that much. She hadn't pressed him for anything. She'd just accepted it and basked in the awesome truth that Wolves were in fact all she'd imagined them to be.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Isaac. But I'm glad to see it wasn't too bad. I mean, if it was you wouldn't be up and about. Right?" she smiled softly.

Isaac leaned down and gave her cheek a quick lick which made her giggle.

"Well I guess this explains your sudden interest in ever book on the topic of wolves you could find," she smiled. "Okay, since you can't tell me about the wolves right now, how about your make out session with Derek?"

Isaac's ears perked up and he shot his head around to look at Stiles. Stiles blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. Lydia laughed at Isaac's reaction then froze. Stiles could practically hear the light blink on over her head.

"Wait...Isaac's cousin Derek. Isaac who is a Wolf. So...Derek's a..."

"I was supposed to get you a book, right?" He started to get up but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. Luckily, Isaac answered for him. Isaac nudged her hand and nodded his head.

"Wow...hot and dangerous. I like it," she grinned. "Okay, this you have to talk to me about."

Stiles nodded and went to get them all something to drink and munch on. This was going to take a while.

 

Lydia and Isaac left just as it was getting dark. Stiles walked her to her car and knew Isaac was hiding in the shadows. He said goodnight to both his friends and went home. All in all, it went better than he could have imagined. Lydia knew about the wolves, about Isaac and Derek, and now he had someone outside his furry woodland friends to talk to about it all. He got back to the house just as his dad was pulling up. Perfect timing.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kid. Got some steaks for dinner, come on," the sheriff smiled.

"Mmmmm red meat."

He followed his dad inside and helped him make dinner. He liked making dinner with his dad, it was one of the normal parts of their life. Plus...sometimes it helped them not miss his mom so much. They had a good dinner and watched some TV together before it was time for Stiles to hit the sack.

He had just flopped onto the bed when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it from the nightstand and frowned at the text message. Apparently Scott had texted him while he was having dinner with his dad. He was out with some of their teammates...and Matt. He wanted to know if Stiles wanted to join them and if he'd talked to Allison. He sent another message, which had buzzed just moments ago, wondering if he was ignoring him.

"No, I'm not. Yes, I did talk to her," Stiles said as he typed. "See you tomorrow." He set the phone aside and frowned. Matt? Really? He brushed it off and stretched his arms over his head. The afternoon and evening had been a good one and he wasn't going to let creepy stalker Matt ruin it for him. In fact he was going to go take a shower, and maybe relive some moments of said afternoon. "Love that car," he huffed and hopped off the bed.

He wrapped a towel around his waist after the shower and rubbed his wet hair with another. A towel he quickly threw into the air in surprise when he saw Derek sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Seriously? I thought you were done with the creepy lurking."

Derek was looking at him with hungry eyes. "I wasn't lurking. I was waiting. And I told you I'd come by later if I could."

Stiles poked his head out into the hall to make sure his dad hadn't heard and then shut the door. He let out an oh so manly squeak as he turned and saw Derek was right there, practically against him.

"Your room smells like Lydia. And you took a shower. We you trying to hide something?" he asked in a low voice.

"Huh? No. You saw her show up. And Isaac was here, by the way so-"

Derek stepped closer and placed his hand on the door beside Stiles' head. "I know. He told me."

Stiles swallowed and really hoped his towel didn't start to tent. "Then why did you ask?"

"Just checking," he breathed.

He leaned in and huffed, breathing in the air just above Stiles' freshly bathed neck. Stiles swallowed again and closed his eyes. He could feel his pulse starting to beat out a salsa. Hell, Derek hadn't even touched him yet. Derek growled softly and licked his neck slowly, starting at his shoulder and moving up to the hollow behind his ear. An unintelligible sound fell out of Stiles' mouth and he had to grip Derek's hips to keep from falling.

"Hey Stiles?" his dad called from down the hall.

Derek growled and Stiles cursed. He pushed Derek back and poked his head out into the hall.

"Yeah dad?"

"I just got word I'm going to have to work late tomorrow. One of my deputies phone in and said his wife just went into labor. He was supposed to work tomorrow night but-"

"That's great! Well, not you working late but him having a kid."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Anyway I wanted to tell you in case I don't see you before you leave for school tomorrow."

"Gotcha. Thanks dad. Be safe, okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Night."

"Night dad." Stiles watched his dad head back downstairs before closing the door again. He let out a soft breath and looked around the room for Derek. His mouth went dry as he saw Derek proped up on his bed sans shirt and shoes. "Derek..."

"Get ready for bed," he said calmly.

"Derek we can't. I mean...my dad's downstairs and-"

"I know. I'm fine if you plan to sleep naked."

Stiles cursed again and tried to think non sexy thoughts as he grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweatpants to sleep in. He managed to get them on without falling over, flashing Derek, or making a huge ass out of himself. He moved over to the bed and sat down slowly.

"Then what..."

"We like to sleep in groups whenever possible," he said softly. "It's a pack thing."

"But I'm not pack..."

Derek leaned forward and cupped the back of Stiles' head. "Yes you are."

Stiles melted at that and leaned forward. The kiss was relatively chaste in comparison to some of their others, but it held as much emotion as a hundred kisses. He didn't know what had come over Derek to make him be a little more open like this, but he was so very good with it. He pulled back before it got too heavy and pressed his forehead to Derek's.

"Never slept in a puppy pile. Sounds comfy."

Derek chuckled and leaned back against the pillows. Stiles let out a breath and turned off the lights before sliding up onto the bed fully and settling against Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled into his hair. They lay the like that just basking in each other's warmth and listening to each other breathe.

"How long can you stay?" Stiles whispered.

"Will your father come in, in the morning?"

"No."

"Then I will be here when you wake up."

Stiles smiled at that and nuzzled a bit closer, settling in for sleep.

 

~*~

 

Stiles woke to the sound of his alarm the next morning. He grumbled and reached across the bed to shut it off. He realized he was alone in the bed but he heard the tic tak sound of someone typing on a phone. He rubbed his face and looked around. Derek, true to his word, was still there. He was sitting at Stiles' desk with a book in his lap and his phone in his hand.

"When did you get a phone?" His voice was a bit rough and thick with sleep.

"After meeting with my Hunter."

"'s that Mr. Argent?" he yawned and sat up.

"Yeah." Derek got up and moved over to the bed. He sat on the edge and tilted his head to the side.

"That who you're texting?"

"I had to meet with him again yesterday. He wants to see me again today."

"You said something about a her. That she was closer or something."

Derek shrugged and slid his hand up Stiles' calf. "His sister. She is also a hunter, and she was brought back to help us with the Scavengers."

"You sound very thrilled about that."

Derek shrugged again and slid his hand down to Stiles' ankle.

"Having fun down there?" Derek just smiled in response so Stiles held his hand out to him. "C'mere."

Derek smirked and crawled up the bed and over Stiles. He nuzzled his neck and breathed in Stiles' warm scent.

"This is nice to wake up to," Stiles whispered and slid his fingers into Derek's hair. "Makes it difficult to get ready for school, though."

Derek huffed and kissed his neck.

"Really difficult." He turned his head and kissed Derek slowly. Derek growled and tried to push him down against the bed more but Stiles stopped him when his second alarm went off on his phone. "I really have to get to school," he sighed.

"Yeah. Give me a lift back to the house?"

"Sure. Is Isaac going to school today?"

"Yeah," he breathed and kissed him once more before rolling away.

"Put your number in my phone, okay?" Stiles smirked and grabbed some clothes before heading to the shower.

On the way back to the house Derek had got another message from Chris and they decided to leave Stiles' jeep at Isaac's and Derek would give them a ride on his way to the Argent house.

"Hey Fluffy," Stiles grinned at his friend as Isaac joined them at Derek's car. "Feeling better?"

"100%. And I'd ask where you were all night, Derek, but by the smell on Stiles I can guess."

"Get in the car," Derek growled.

Isaac took a great amount of pleasure at poking his iends on the way to school. Stiles actually joined in after a bit, talking about how adorable Derek was all curled up on his bed like a sleeping puppy.

"Seriously I kept waiting for him to do that sleeping kicky feet thing dogs do," Stiles laughed.

"Alright. Out of my car," Derek growled as he pulled up to the school.

"Awwww grumpy puppy!" Stiles smirked.

"Out."

Stiles laughed and slipped out of the car. He held the door open for Isaac as he climbed out. Before leaving Stiles leaned back into the car.

"Going to come pick us up?"

"Yes."

"C'mere, grumpy," he smirked and pulled Derek over for a kiss. "See you after school."

Stiles and Isaac stepped back and watched Derek drive off.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him happy," Isaac said. He frowned as he looked over to the front stairs of the school. "What's she doing here?"

Stiles looked around and saw Allison talking to a woman he'd never seen before. A woman who was staring right at them. "Who?"

"Kate."

"That helps so much."

"Kate Argent."

"Mr. Argent's sister? Derek mentioned her and didn't seem too happy."

"He wouldn't be, no."

"Well she's coming over here."

Isaac cursed and tried to maneuver Stiles towards the door but she cut them off.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Isaac. Haven't you grown up all nice?" She purred. "And you must be the kid my brother told me about. Unless Derek's back in the habit of kissing every pretty face that crosses his path."

"Wow, that didn't sound jealous and bitter at all," Stiles mocked.

"Aren't you just adorable? I could eat you up with a spoon."

"Sorry, cougars aren't my type."

"No, you seem to prefer wolves. Not that I blame you. Derek sure does know how to warm up a bed."

"What are you doing here, Kate?" Isaac growled.

"Easy puppy. I was just dropping my niece off. Chris is busy gathering the troops."

"Why did you come back?"

"I have my reasons," she smirked. "See you two later. Bye pretty," she said and gave Stiles a wink as she walked off to her car.

"Yeah...not a huge fan of hers I gotta say," Stiles sighed and headed into the school.

 

After lunch Stiles was walking to class with Scott. Scott was rambling on about Allison as per usual and Stiles was half listening. His attention was pulled away as they walked by one of the windows that looked out onto the parking lot. He stopped and did a double take. Matt was outside talking to Kate Argent.

"Stiles, did you hear me?" Scott grumbled.

"No, distracted by a cougar talking to my stalker."

"Huh?" Scott looked out the window. "Who's that talking to Matt?"

"Allison's aunt."

"Why is Allison's aunt talking to Matt?"

"Very good question." He watched as the odd pair split up and went their separate ways. A thought occurred to Stiles and he looked at Scott. "Do you have any classes with Matt?"

"No."

"Do you know what classes he has?"

"No, why?"

"Don't you think that's weird?"

Scott shrugged. "I'm not in all of your classes. And I'm only in two classes with Lydia."

"Yeah but-"

"You're being paranoid. Matt's a good guy. Come on, we've got to get to class. Oh, have you seen my phone?"

"Do I look like a LoJack device?"

"Must have left it in my locker..."

 

"Do you know why Kate would come back to the school to talk to Matt?" Stiles asked Isaac walked out onto the field for practice.

"Since I don't know who Matt is, no."

"Oh yeah. He's some new kid that started yesterday."

"Maybe she was looking for Allison."

"Yeah but why not come inside and ask the office?"

"Again, since I don't know who Matt is..."

"You know, it's weird...I didn't see him at lunch."

"Why is that weird?"

"He was on me like white on rice yesterday. And the only time I saw him today was when he was in the parking lot talking to Kate."

Isaac frowned at that. "When did you meet him?"

"I met him at the library the day we got jumped."

Isaac's frown deepened and he looked around, searching the area around them.

"What? What is it?"

"Probably nothing. What do you know about him? Not much. I mean he acts nice enough spouse something about him sets me off. Why? You don't think he's involved in all this, are you? He's just a guy?"

"Not long ago you thought I was just a guy."

"Yeah but if he were a Wolf you'd know him."

"He could be a Scavenger."

"Wait, what? Coyotes can take human form too?" he balked. Isaac gave him the now all too familiar look and Stiles sighed. "Right, stupid question. Because I'm supposed to be a freaking expert in this now. I don't even know why you have issues with them!" A couple of their teammates turned around to look at them. "What? Focus on the field."

"Stiles," Isaac said in a hushed voice. "I promise to fill you in after practice. For now just promise me you won't be alone with anyone I haven't met yet."

"I will do my best. Can you at least tell me what's up with Kate?"

Isaac sighed and started to tell him what he knew. Basically Derek and Kate had lost their parents several years before because of the Scavengers and Kate was Alpha. The Scavengers had come back and the Hunters had gotten word they were after Laura, Derek's sister. She wasn't so sure about it, but Kate was insistent. Everyone went out to find them and Kate was with Laura. The Coyotes ambushed them, killed Laura. Derek blamed Kate and wanted her gone.

"Was it her fault?"

Isaac shrugged. "She got separated from Laura. But it was weird that having killed Laura they didn't kill Kate. She was barely even hurt."

"Lydia told me about your dad...seems like you guys have had a rough few years."

"Yeah...Laura was the one that kicked my dad from the pack. Year before we lost her."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey guys," Scott said as he sat down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Game strategy," Isaac said.

Practice went relatively well and the coach even told Stiles if he kept up with that level of improvement he'd move him up to first line. Stiles was so pumped he nearly tackled Derek when he showed up to take them home.

"Sorry," Stiles laughed and took a step back.

"That's never something you have to apologize for," Derek smiled. "We need to head home, though. Isaac and I have to...be at a meeting."

"Ah, got it," he nodded and slipped into the car after Isaac.

When Stiles got home he practically sprang from his jeep and ran into the house. "Dad!" he called. He frowned when his dad don't answer then he remembered that he'd be working late. He shrugged it off, figuring he'd give his dad the good news later. He was in such a good mood that he wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed when he got a text from Scott asking him to come back to the field. Stiles asked why and the reply message just said that Scott had something to show him. He told Scott he'd be there in a bit, and took his stuff upstairs. He still had a little bit before it was dark, and he was just meeting Scott so he wasn't worried. And really, he thought maybe they should try and patch things back up. It wasn't Scott's fault he was an idiot.

He got to the field and looked around. Scott wasn't there. "Scott!" he called. He pulled his phone out and punched in another text. "Where are you?" The response was almost instant. Apparently he'd run to the locker room but he'd be back soon. Stiles sighed and started to head over to the bleachers. That was when he noticed something laying out in the middle of the field. He moved over and saw it was a set of lacrosse gloves. He picked them up and looked them over to try and find a name. There wasn't one and they looked pretty new. Maybe they were Scott's and he hadn't had a chance to put his name on them yet. He turned to take them over to the bleachers and froze. Kate Argent was standing just a few feet from him.

"Hello, pretty," she grinned.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Me? Did Derek tell you to come find me?"

"No. No my employer did."

"Your employer? Who's that?"

"Need to know, but I'm sure you'll be meeting him soon enough."

"Um...okay, well I'm just waiting for a friend of mine-"

"You mean Scott? Yeeeeah, Scott's not coming."

Stiles clenched his jaw at that. "What did you do to him?"

"Me? Nothing," she laughed. The sound sent chills down his spine. And when she held up Scott's phone his blood went cold. "Just needed his phone to get you here. You see, even if my brother hadn't called me back I'd have been here soon anyway."

"Why?"

"My employer wants to cause Derek pain. I'm very good at pain."

"Well everyone needs a hobby."

"Cute. I like that."

"Well I'll be sure to give Derek your message," he said and started to back away.

"Aww muffin, you are the message," she said in her most patronizing voice...right before shooting him with a stun gun.

Stiles went ridged and fell to the ground; his body twitched in pain. Breathing had become very difficult as well. She finally let go of the trigger and walked over to his fallen form.

"You see, we were debating all sorts of ideas how to hurt Derek. I mean, we already killed that bitch of a sister, so we thought about Peter. But then he left well guarded and we had to look at other options. And then poof, there you were," she smiled and kicked him in the ribs. "First time Derek's cared about anyone in a long time. You're a gift. Christmas came early for us," she laughed and kicked him again.

"Don't think you're on Santa's Nice List," he coughed.

"Such a smart mouth," she tutted and crouched beside him. "I bet Derek just loves kissing that smart mouth." She backhanded hard across the face, splitting his lip. "That pretty mouth is going to get you into trouble."

Stiles spat out blood and looked over at her. "Derek's going to kick your ass."

"But not before I kick yours."

Stiles tried to lunge at her but she pulled the stun gun trigger and volts of sheer pain pierced him again.

"Hurts, don't it? All your muscles seizing at once so you can’t move, can barely even breathe.” Her voice was so calm, like she was describing what her favorite chocolate tasted like. “Ever have a fractured rib? No? Here you go," she said and kicked him again. Stiles felt something crack in his chest and he hissed in pain. "And this is what a broken rib feels like." Another sharp kick and a loud snap made Stiles cry out. She stepped over him and sat down on his chest, putting pressure on his bruised and now broken ribs. Stiles tried to breathe but it was like exhaling razor blades. "Not such a smart mouth now," she purred.

She fisted her hand in his shirt and hauled him up a couple inches from the ground. Her other fist connected with his face in a hard right cross. She did it over and over again, dropping him back to the ground so she could use her left now and then. Stiles could hardly see any more and breathing was next to impossible. The weight lifted from his chest as she stood but it wasn't much of a relief.

"You know," he heard her say through the ringing in his ears. "I was supposed to just beat you up. Leave you broken and bleeding for Derek to find. But I'm thinking that's not a strong enough message. No, no I'm thinking we're going to have to go a step further. I think you being dead is a much better image."

He heard the sound of a gun being cocked but not much else. The ringing was getting louder and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Well, at least if he blacked out he wouldn't have to listen to her taunting him anymore. Or feel the bullet ripping through him. He thought of Derek and his dad. Thought of what his death was going to do to them. The pain of that thought alone was worse than anything Kate had done to him. Tears stung his eyes and he tried to think of Derek smiling at him, touching him, kissing him. He wanted his last thought to be of him, and not the bitch standing over him. He wished he could tell Derek it was going to be alright; not to give up. He wished he could tell his dad he loved him one last time. He wished he could apologize for being hyperactive and at times difficult son; let him know that he was the best dad anyone could ever have.

There was a snuffling sort of sound and he heard muffled voices. One he was sure was Kate and another he thought he recognized but couldn't think enough to recognize. All he could make out were the words: can't kill, later, and leave him. The next thing he heard were footsteps coming closer and Kate's voice.

"See you soon, pretty," she said right before her fist met his face again and darkness took him.

 

~*~

 

When Stiles finally regained consciousness he was laying on something soft. Well, softer than the cold lacrosse field. There was also amid smell of antiseptic. He managed to open one eye enough to realize he was in an ambulance. Someone, probably a medic leaned over him and he could see their lips moving but it was hard to hear them. There was still a heavy ringing in his ears, but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

"Stiles, you're going to be okay. Don't try to move," she said. She moved aside and was replaced by his father.

"Stiles, I'm here. We've got you."

Stiles tried to talk but realized there was an oxygen mask over his mouth. That and trying to move his jaw hurt like hell. There was a bit of a commotion in the area near his feet and that was when he realized the ambulance wasn't moving. They must still be at the field.

"I'll be right back," he said and kissed Stiles' forehead.

A moment later Isaac was there. He looked down towards the doors then back to Stiles. His friend took his hand and leaned in close to be sure Stiles could hear him.

"Can you squeeze my fingers?" he asked. Stiles squeezed them weakly. "We found you and could smell Scavenger and someone else. Do you know who hurt you?" Stiles squeezed his fingers again. "Stiles...was it Kate?" Stiles squeezed his fingers again. He could see the pain and anger on his friend's face. "They're taking you to the hospital now. We'll be there when you get there." Stiles squeezed his fingers again, unable to do anything else. Isaac nodded and slipped away.

Stiles closed his eye and tried to think. It was hard to focus as the pain was just too much, but he felt like there was something important he needed to remember. The medic came back and took his hand. He opened his eye back and looked up at her.

"Stiles, I need to stay awake for me, okay? You could have a concussion and we need you to stay awake." He heard the ambulance doors close and the engine rumbled to lie before pulling away. "I need you to keep squeezing my hand, okay?" Stiles did just that and she smiled at him. "That's great, Stiles. Just like that."

The ride to the hospital didn't seem to take that long and most of the time it was a blur. They rushed him in and started all sorts of tests. He had several broken or fractured ribs but it didn't look like there was any internal bleeding. And more importantly, he didn't have a concussion so they could give him painkillers to help him sleep. He'd gotten the crap kicked out of him that was for sure but he'd heal...he'd live.

He woke up at some point during the night to the low sound of a television. Someone was sitting next to his bed and had the little TV turned to a classic episode of Star Trek. Kirk, Spock and McCoy were on some alien planet and there was some blonde woman dressed in black with them.

"Look, I'm a doctor, not an escalator," Bones said.

Stiles let out a small laugh which hurt and set off a bit of a coughing fit. Derek jumped up from his chair and gave him some water to help stop the coughing. Stiles let out a small pained breath and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Derek?" he said softly.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

Derek let out a bitter laugh. "Fine, other than I did this to you."

"What? No, Kate-"

"Was here because of me."

"No. She said she was coming here anyway."

Derek frowned at that and started to say something but Stiles cut him off.

"I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself."

Derek looked so young right then; so lost. Stiles’ chest clenched at the look on Derek’s face and wanted to do something, anything to make it better. Derek was so strong and brave. It killed him to think he was responsible for that pained look. Stiles took Derek’s hand tugged him closer. Derek pulled his chair closer to the bed before sitting back down. He took Stiles hand in both of his and pressed his forehead to their clasped hands.

“I thought about you on the field,” Stiles whispered. “I what was happening to me didn’t hurt nearly as much as knowing what it would do to you. I didn’t want you to blame yourself…I never did. I couldn’t think of you sad…so I thought of you smiling at me.” Tears started to fill his eyes but he was determined to get through this. “I thought about how it felt to kiss you. I don’t know what this is between us, but I don’t want it to stop, so don’t you dare think about pushing me away. Thinking of you gave me peace. I won’t let go of that. You thought about me for months; you let me be the peace in your darkness. You wouldn’t give up then so you can’t give up now. You said you couldn’t lose me now that you had me. Promise me that we’ll be alright.”

“I promise,” he whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Derek…look at me.”

It took a moment but he finally lifted his head. His eyes were red, but this time it was from crying. He kissed the palm of Stiles’ hand before pressing it against his own cheek. “I promise,” he said again. “I’ll hold on to you with all that I can. I won’t let you go.”

“Better not. Don’t want to have to kick your furry ass,” he smiled through his tears.

Derek let out a surprised, tired laugh. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Stiles nodded, the morphine was starting to kick back in anyway. "Goodnight kiss?"

Derek pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' bruised, split lips. It hurt a bit, but the pain was a reminder that he was alive.

There was a storm coming and they all needed to get ready for it. They needed to find Kate and the coyotes. Kate had said her employer wanted to cause Derek pain. Were the coyotes the ones that hired her? And who was helping to hide the coyotes? Stiles knew they were far from being out of the woods, and this only felt like the beginning. But…for right now he was alive and got to kiss Derek again. Right now...that was good enough for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for your kind words and support. This was supposed to be a one shot that took on a life of it's own. It's been suggested that I try to write the next installment as part of NANO month. It's and interesting idea, even though 50k+ words seems rather daunting. We'll see! Either way, stick around for next (and possibly final) installment of my Forbidden Woods series.


End file.
